Rewind Through Memories
by dragonsummoner3691
Summary: Kite, Orca, Drake (Haru), and his sister Tanya (Gali) were playing in ‘The World’ when Aura came out being chased a twin version of the red wand carrier except he had a blue-green wand and was silver. The map changed again and everyone was put into a dest


**Disclaimer: I don't own any .Hack Infection characters. However I do own Drake and Tanya. They are new characters of mine and if for some strange reason you want to use them or any of my characters just e-mail saying what your story is going to be about and who you want in it. **

**Summery: Kite, Orca, Drake (Haru), and his sister Tanya (Gali) were playing in 'The World' when Aura came out being chased a twin version of the red wand carrier except he had a blue-green wand and was silver. The map changed again and everyone was put into a destroyed area. Aura gives Kite the bracelet (again) and makes them all level 1 so the monster doesn't sense them. Aura gets captured along with Orca because he has to play the hero. They don't remember Aura or anything involving her. They don't even remember there friends except for Kite and Orca.**

**Separator is this -$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&**

**Rewind Through Memories**

**Chapter 1: Bracelet and the Blue Wand**

**"Finally finished now I can go see the others" an 18 year old boy with brown hair and dark green eyes said to himself.**

**"You have mail" the computer said in a mono tone voice.**

**Mail- Hurry up! Kite, Orca, and I are going to Ω Bursting Hidden Holy Ground. It's a level 3 area and is an Earth element also. My name in 'The World' is Gali. Don't use my real my name or else…**

**-Gali**

**Return message- OK I'm on my way and my name is Haru and I'm a Blademaster. I can't wait to see what you are. **

**-Haru**

**After the message was sent Haru logged on to 'The World' and found the chaos gate that he has heard his sister speak so much of. He quickly changed servers and was in the root town Tropical Island Rue Kan. He was shocked to see so many people. He wanted to go talk to them, but Gali would kill him so he quickly typed in the keyword Ω Bursting Hidden Holy Ground.**

**"Guys where are you! Kite! Orca! Gali! Where are you?" Haru yelled through the canyon-like field. Then a Water Witch appeared and cast Rue Rom on the newbie. After the spell Haru quickly used his only ability Cracked Beak. The witch ran and was quickly killed by a fire spell called Orvak Rom. **

**"Haru are you OK?" a girl with long black hair with purple streaks and sapphire blue eyes asked looking the boy over. She saw some wounds and cast Repth. Then a boy in red with yellow markings and a taller man with blue-green paint on his upper body came out from behind a boulder. **

**"Who are you guys?" Haru asked.**

**"It's us Tanya, Kite, and Yashohiko" the boy in red said pointing to everyone as he said there real names.**

**After more talking the group of four (A/N: parties will have up to 30 people) finally made it to the dungeon. The group fought mostly Water Witch's before making it down the two floor dungeon. **

**"What is that thing? It's huge," Haru asked.**

**"That is the gott statue. It is where the rare items are held inside each dungeon," Orca said as he opened the chest. He got a Diabolic Staff, Silver Scarab, and a Yellow Candy.**

**"Can I have the staff for my collection?" Gali asked her more experienced friend.**

**"Sure, I'll trade it for the Sakabatou you have," Orca replied trading with the wavemaster.**

**"Guys we better get back we don't have any Sprite Ocarina," Kite said after checking his item pack.**

**The group got up and left the room where the statue was. When they got near the stairs they thought they saw static and a white girl. They continued down the hallway and then the field changed when the girl they thought they saw before bumped into Haru. The field was nothing but destruction and the girl was floating.**

**"Here take this book if you wish to live," the girl said calmly, "and you in the red, take this". Kite then got a bracelet, but no could see it. Just then a monster with a blue-green wand came out of the shadows ready to strike. The girl cast some spell and everyone lost their experience. The monster seemed to forget them, and attacked the girl putting her in some sphere. Orca saw this and tried to free her and only got captured himself. Then a staff crashed into the ground and Kite, Haru, and Gali were transported back to Tropical Island Rue Kan.**

**"Kite, are you OK? Please wake up Kite," Gali said watching her sleeping friend. It's been only fifteen minuets and Kite was still out. "Haru, can you to Ξ Calm Dog Dancing Tri Pansy and get me some Oh No Melon." **

**"Sure, but I can't go by myself. I'm back at level one remember," the brown haired boy said looking out the window. He then saw a girl with red armor and a very large sword. "I'm going to talk to that girl maybe she can come with me" he told his sister before going outside.**

**The girl, Black Rose, was running around the island stopping every now and then to look at the scenery, shops, or people. When she got to the Chaos Gate she walked around it as if looking for someone or something. Haru thought she didn't notice him, but was shocked when she came straight up to him.**

**"What are you looking at huh! You're being very rude staring at me and following me too. Ya, don't think I didn't notice you following me all through town!"**

**"Sorry about that. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Ξ Calm Dog Dancing Tri Pansy to get some Oh No Melon for my friend. You don't have to, but I'm only level one so it would be dangerous to go alone," Haru said taking a quick step back.**

**"You're a newbie that's great. I'm a newbie too, but I'm too scared to tell anyone because they might not want to hang out with me. So, here is my member address," the heavyblade said sending it to her new friend.**

**$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&**

**Haru and Black Rose were at the dungeon and finally saw some Oh No Melon near the gott statue. They also got three yellow candies from the chest. They got back to the field when Black Rose started speaking.**

**"Umm, can you come with me really quick to Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground? I want to check it out and we can go after we deliver this to your friend," she said practically begging.**

**"Sure" Haru said back. The two of them used a gate out to Desert Paradise Cor Pakt. The two quickly restocked on items and left back two the tropical island. Gali chopped up the fruit and gave a piece to Kite. He woke up and Gali simply said it's an official cheat code that is not really dangerous so it is allowed. **

**"Guys this is Black Rose, she wants to go to Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. Can we go?" Haru said helping Kite up incase he was still weak.**

**The others nodded and they all left strait for the area. The area had a huge church and inside was a statue of a girl with chains all around it. They all stared in awe as they tried to read the inscription. Then the doors opened with a bang.**

**"Who are you? You have to get out now!" the Blademaster said running at them. He was dressed in white and had wings on his back that fell like a cape. As he got to the group a portal opened in the air and a Headhunter came out, but was covered in blue spots.**

**"What is that thing? It shouldn't be blue!" Gali yelled stepping back.**

**"Damn, the virus has reached here as well. You guys should run before it gets to you," the mystery man said charging at the H+hu!r. No really noticed its name was infected, but all of a sudden Gali and Black Rose were fighting it too.**

**"Guys what are you doing? It's going to kill you," Haru yelled trying to get them to stop. As he got closer the monster hit him hard into a wall.**

**"Haru! I have to help, but what can I do?" Kite asked himself then heard a weird voice…_ Your friends need to stay alive. Use the bracelet on the_ H+hu!r _to kill the blue force field around it…_ "What was that? I have nothing to lose, so here we go" Kite then raised the bracelet and then it opened and it blasted a very powerful beam at the beast. Its powerful form was trapped in a sphere and it became a virus core F. **

**"Kite, how did you do that? That is what happened to Orca!" Haru yelled grabbing his friends arm and looking at the now visible bracelet. "How did you get that ability? Answer me!"**

**"I don't know I just heard this voice and then boom it happened" Kite explained very confused.**

**"Haru what are you talking about? I didn't see anything" Gali said getting Black Rose to her feet.**

**"But, he used the same power that Orca was trapped by" the blademaster said defending himself.**

**Then Balmung came up and pushed both boys to the wall with his sword to Kite's neck and holding Haru down so he couldn't attack. "You two have some questions to answer. I'll start with you; where did you get the virus and be able to control it? And you, how can you see both the attack and bracelet without having the virus' code within you?"**

**"We don't know, really!" they said in unison.**

**Black Rose then came up and tapped on Balmung's shoulder. "How dare you do this to the one who rescued you and Haru, who tried to stop us from getting us killed as well" she said very protectively.**

**"Fine. You can go but the next time we meet, you die," the winged one said before leaving.**

**$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&**

**You have mail- 1) from Gali: Why?**

**2) from A4: #e&p**

**Gali's mail- Why did Balmung attack you? If you know anything please call me.**

**A4's mail- unreadable.**

**Respond mail to Gali- I really don't know anything and I hop Balmung doesn't log on soon…**

**TBC**

**DS3691- I'm done with a new fic yay! I'm going to have an infected alphabet so you won't get confused.**

**A-, B-2, C- , D-, E-, F-6, G-8, H-#, I-6, J-8, K-), L-&, M-(, N-, O-4, P-5, Q-, R-4, S-$, T-, U-, V-> , W-, X-\, Y-, Z-**

**Haru and Gali- why did you change our names? And why are we asking questions to each other don't we live with each other.**

**DS3691- Your parents are divorced, so you live about 5 miles from each other and I'll try to work on all my stories this month. And this is the key for the Greek letters in this chapter: Δ Delta, Ω Omega, Ξ Xi.**


End file.
